Ten y Donna se vuelven a ver
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Ten y Donna se ven de nuevo unos años mas tarde de cuando salvaron el mundo de los daleks.


No, no puede ser pensó Donna cruzándose con aquel hombre flaco de traje de rayas y pelo loco. Y siguió su camino. Fue caminando hasta su casa en el bario de Chiswick donde vivía con su madre Sylvia y su abuelo Wilfred. Su vida era de lo mas normal, era una simple secretaria y sobrevivía en Londres como cualquiera. Lo que le acababa de pasar, no era la primera vez, su cabeza le enviaba mensajes, flashes de imágenes donde se cruzaban monstruos, avispas, robots, hombres en lava y siempre la misma figura del hombre de aspecto delgado y un poco chiflado.

¿Porqué? ¿Porqué le pasaba eso? No lo recordaba, y cuando lo intentaba, su cabeza ardía y le provocaba terribles migrañas. Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar, solo le faltaba girar en la calle, en su calle, lo vio de nuevo, vio a aquel hombre apoyado contra una cabina azul de la policía londinense, aquellas cabinas usadas en Londres para arrestar los ladrones y prevenir la comisaria mediante un teléfono. Y mas imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, esta vez se veía a ella misma con aquel hombre, compartir un sin fin de cosas, viviendo aventuras increíbles de las cuales no tenía ni idea ni recordaba. Y el hombre se acercó a ella

"¿Donna?"

"¿Que? ¿Quien es usted? ¿Que quiere? ¿Porqué me está siguiendo?"

"¡Donna, Soy el Doctor! ¿No te acuerdas?"

"Pues no, no me acuerdo, ¿debería?"

"Lo siento" dijo el Doctor y se fue de nuevo a su cabina y la puso en marcha delante de Donna que se quedó con los ojos como platos a ver lo que ocurría delante de ella. Y su cabeza volvió a estallar y esta vez se vio de nuevo con el Doctor, porque asi se llamaba aquel hombre, dentro de esta cabina azul y recordó, lo recordó todo. Como había llegado dentro de esta cabina azul el mismo día de su boda, que resultó ser un tremendo desastre con Santas y bolas de arboles de Navidad convertidos en asesinos, como conoció a Agatha Christie la famosa escritora, como con otras personas salvó la tierra y durante un instante se convirtió en la persona mas importante del universo. Y recordó que aquel hombre, el Doctor, que venía de otro planeta, se había convertido en su mejor amigo, su confidente y su mejor apoyo cuando estaba cansada de su aburrida vida en Londres. ¿Pero porqué volvía a encontrarse con el?

Y un ruido se hizo sentir en la calle, volvió a aparecer la cabina azul, la puerta de abrió y Donna sin pensarlo dos veces, sin preocuparse ni de su madre ni de su abuelo se metió dentro. Quiso volver pero una fuerza se lo impidió o ¿era ella que no quería irse?

"¡Donna, mi querida Donna!"

"¡Doctor, mi adorado marciano! "

"¡Ayy que no soy de Marte, soy de Gallifrey!"

"¡Bah eso da igual, eres un alíen! Estoy en un estado de shock ahora mismo. Me duele tremendamente la cabeza"

"Tranquila en un momento se te ira. Es el hecho de volver a la TARDIS después de tanto tiempo. Sigues teniendo un vinculo especial con ella, eres importante Donna. Lo recuerdas?"

"Si lo recuerdo pero no lo entiendo. Déjalo, no pasa nada"

"¿Bueno cuenta que es de tu vida? ¿Tu madre sigue siendo tan agradable como siempre? ¡Tremenda Sylvia!"

"Uyyy no lo sabes tu bien, estuvo una temporada en la cual no parraba de seguirme a todos lados, de ir cada hora a ver si todo me iba bien, no sabes lo inaguantable que era. Y poco a poco se olvidó de mi y me dejó tranquila. Ahora mismo si se entera que estoy contigo, que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, pone a toda la policía de Londres en busca de la TARDIS. Menos mal que tengo al abuelo Wilfred que le para los pies de vez en cuando"

"Ah ese Wilfred, que bien me lo he pasado con el. ¡Gran hombre! Pero bueno ya vale de hablar de tu familia. ¿A donde quieres ir?"

"¡A donde quieras!"

"¿A Marte?"

"¿Estarás de broma, no?"

"Noooo, ¿porqué?"

"¡Pues vayamos a Marte!"

"¡Bah Marte es muy aburrido y todo el mundo va ahí! Y nosotros no somos todo el mundo, somos únicos"

"¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Ale ven aquí flacucho! ¡Dame un abrazo!"

"¡Y dos también!"

Y la TARDIS se alzó sobre el cielo de Londres.

Fuera en la calle una voz

"Maldita sea, ha vuelto!"

"¿Que pasa? ¿Quien ha vuelto?"

"Tu querido amigo el Doctor" dijo entre diente Sylvia

"Bien, ¡aleluya! Y seguro que mi nieta está con el. ¡Esa es mi nieta!" dijo Wilfred mirando a Sylvia que en aquel instante estaba a punto de estallar en cólera contra el mundo, bueno el Doctor...

"¿Has visto alguien desde la última vez?" le pregunto Donna

"No, nadie, solo he estado viajando por mi cuenta y solo."

"¿Ni siquiera Rose?"

El Doctor no contesto y Donna se dio cuenta. Vio como el semblante del Doctor pasaba de sonriente a triste. ¿Porqué le había preguntado por Rose? Donna se sintió mal y intento reparar el error cometido.

"¿Bueno quieres un té?"

"Si, ¡gracias!"le contesto el Doctor de educadamente para no mostrar a su amiga que el también se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Puede que Rose haya sido y fuera el gran amor de su vida pero quien mejor le conocía en el fondo era Donna. No sabe como ni porqué pero Donna había entrado así sin mas en su vida un día de Navidad.

Estuvieron viajando con la TARDIS y recordando sus aventuras y volvieron de nuevo a Chiswick

"Ja si que bueno, ¿te acuerdas la cara de Davros cuando te vio salir de la TARDIS?"

"¡Si!"

Salieron ellos mismos de la TARDIS y se encontraron cara a cara con la madre de Donna con cara de pocos amigos

"¡Doctor!"

"¡Sylvia!" dijo con la mayor de sus sonrisas, siguiendo Donna hacía la cocina y dejando a la madre de esta con la palabra en la boca. Cosa que ella, Sylvia, odiaba.

"Perdona, como puedes ver no ha cambiado"

"¡Ya me he dado cuenta! ¿No sé que le habré hecho? pero bueno. Hazme un té. M'encanta el té."

Y olvidándose de Sylvia, pasaron la tarde bebiendo té y hablando...


End file.
